Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a medical robot system which includes a medical manipulator for supporting an organ at a predetermined position.
Background Art
In laparoscopic surgery, a patient's abdomen or the like is perforated to make several small holes, an endoscope, forceps, and the like are inserted into the holes, and a surgical operator performs a surgical operation while watching a video of the endoscope through a monitor. In the laparoscopic surgery, in order to facilitate the surgical operation, a treatment target organ or an organ in the vicinity of the treatment target organ is supported at a predetermined position using a medical manipulator.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,698 discloses a medical manipulator including a frame which extends in one direction and a tip which includes an expandable balloon and is rotatably connected to a front end of the frame. When the tip is inserted into a uterine cavity and the balloon is expanded, the uterus is supported to a predetermined position.
However, in general, there are differences among individuals in the shapes of organs such as a uterus. For this reason, in the medical manipulator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,698, when the tip is longer than appropriate for the size of the organ, the front end of the tip may come into contact with the organ to thereby damage the organ. On the other hand, when the tip is shorter than appropriate for the size and shape of the organ, the tip may not be disposed at a position where the organ is appropriately supported.